Need a Lil change
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: Sasuke is changing his attitude only when infront of this girl. What if he realizes that there is more to that?
1. Chapter 1

Ummm... this is like... my second story..

To tell you people the truth... I don't really know what I will write... hehehe...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: 

After their last subject, Sakura went to the parking area to get to her bicycle to drive home. Sakura is a highschool student... no time for love, only for studies. Their family is not THAT rich but she studies in a first class secondary school because she is a scholar. She's the only one who rides bicycle on going home. All of her classmates, NO, all the student in that school drives.

When she arrived at the parking area...

"HEY! STOP DOING THAT!" She shouted.

A couple of boys are picking on her bike, kicking and throwing stones at it.

"Hahahaha...! This is crap! Your ride on this thing?" ONe of the boys said

"My mom brought it for me... stop doing that!" Sakura said

"Don't worry..! I'll buy you another one so don't be a cry baby,,, _CRY BABY!_" The boy said

_Cry Baby? Did that just guy tell me that i'm a cry baby? I can't take the insult!!!_

"Did you just say that I'm a crybaby?" Sakura said bitterly

"Yeah... _My mom brought it for me... My mom brought it for me... _hahaha" The guy insulted

"How dare you?!" then a slap went straight to the guy's face...

Sakura's fist clenched. Its the first time someone insulted her...

"What the fu--" The guy was about to hit Sakura but someone held the guy's risk... saying... STOP IT...

"How dare you tell me to stop?" The guy said...

"Stop that... she's a lady..." the second guy said...

Sakura felt better. Atleast, someone cares for her... but who's this guy anyway?

"And so...? Nobody messes w/ me... I'm Naruto..." Naruto Said..

"Naruto? The ugliest name i've ever heard." Said the guy... trying to insult naruto

Naruto was about to hit the guy but the guy blocked his fist. All of them, even Naruto's comrades were astonished. Sakura blushed.

After blocking the punch... The guy hit Naruto in the abdomen. You can see that the punch is very powerful because Naruto fell on his knees and he can't breathe after having the punch.

"Serves you right!" Sakura said while sticking her tongue out...

"Da---Da--Damn you..." Naruto said, still catching for his breath...

Naruto's friends can't move. They wanted to defend Naruto but they can't... they were too shocked... or maybe... too scared...

"From now on..." The guy stopped. Then he looked at Naruto straight in the eye

"Don't pick on ladies anymore..." The guy said... w/ an insulting tone.

"Ge-Ge-GEt them!" Naruto commanded

Suddenly, the guy grabbed Sakura's risk. They ran as fast as they could. Sakura asked the guy while their running...

"Who--Who are you??" Said Sakura with a tone of exhaustion

"Uchiha... Sasuke..." The guy replied but unlike Sakura, he sounded like he's energy is still at its maximum

Sakura and Sasuke kept running. Sakura blushed again. Woah! She has a hero now...

Then she said to herself, _SHUT UP SAKURA! SHUT UP! You have no time for this things... for this love... _

Sakura wanted to get out of the guy's grip. But she failed...

instead of getting out... Sasuke's hands slipped on Sakura's palm...

Now... Sasuke is holding Sakura's hand...

_What the heck is this guy doing?!_ Sakura really want to get out of the guy's grip but she can't... or maybe... she doesn't want..

Sasuke and sakura went to the park to hide behind the trees there.

"Be quiet...ok?" Sasuke instructed Sakura

"Yeah...sure..." Sakura replied

Sakura's heart is beating fast. So fast that it makes her whole body fatigue. _Is this because of the running?_ She asked herself. _Or is it because the guy next to her? NO! SHUT UP SAKURA!!! HAHAHA!!! QUIT FOOLING AROUND..._ Sakura said, while poking her forehead.

When Sasuke saw Sakura poking her forehead... Sasuke asked...

"Umm... Are you ok..? You act sooo we--weird..." Sasuke said

"Yeah... Don't worry 'bout me... I am PERFECTLY FINE... " Sakura answered back...

When Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto's comrades... they heard them say...

"Hey.. I'm already hungry... let's just go home..."

"Yeah... I'm all sweaty... let's just continue this tomorrow..."

When They heard them say that... a big... WHOO! came from Sakura and Sasuke's mouth.

The people hunting them stopped. Well, at least for now..

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... 

Naruto waited for Sakura at the entrance of their school. When they saw Sakura... they grabbed her and carried her off...

"HEY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Sakura shouted

"JUST CHECKING IF YOUR PRINCE CHARMING's GOING TO SAVE YOU..."

Meanwhile...

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" All the girls were around Sasuke,,,

"Could I have your autograph...?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

All the girls were asking him the same questions over and over.

Sasuke is the most popular guy in the campus. Everyone knows him, except for Haruno Sakura. Sasuke has lots of trade mark in the campus

_The intelligent... the cool... the handsome... the cute... the lady-killer... _and the most popular of all_... the flirt!_

When Sasuke came to the locker area... a girl went to him...

The girl held his dark hair, toyed with it, and asked...

" Are you free tonight?"

Then Sasuke held the girl's waist and answered, "Just name the date and time and i'll be there..." with a tone of seduction

"See you at Formula at 7:30 PM..." The girl said

"Yeah... expect me to be there..." Sasuke said

Then the girl walked away...

"Hey Sasuke!" Neiji, Sasuke's bestfriend suddenly said.

"Woah! You shocked me...!" Sasuke said

"I heard about what happened yesterday..." Neiji said

"Really? Who told you?" Sasuke asked

"Nobody important. What's important is... who's this girl..?" Neiji asked

"I dunno..."

Then when Sasuke opened his locker... a paper fell...

_The hell...?_

* * *

Sorry for being such a sucker... i really don't know what i'm typing... 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know...My story sucks...

'_Italics'_- thoughts

"Normal"- speech

* * *

"I heard about what happened yesterday..." Neji said out of the blue.

"Really? Who told you?" Sasuke asked, without looking at him.

"Nobody important. What's important is... who _is_ this girl..?" Neji asked Sasuke seriously.

"I dunno..."

When Sasuke opened his locker... a piece of paper fell neatly onto the ground...

'_What the hell...?'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Be at the School's warehouse at 12:30pm...or else..._

_you won't like the consequences that will happen to your PRINCESS..._

_be here..._

_and don't tell anyone..._

_PRINCE CHARMING..._

_x-Naruto-x_

Sasuke shook his head... then he crumpled the paper and ran.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Neji was confused. '_What's with that guy...?'_ He thought, with a hint of annoyance.

Sasuke wanted to tell Neji everything... but he couldn't.

"I'll go... somewhere...!" Sasuke replied quickly, and ran faster.

When he arrived at the school's quadrangle thousands upon thousands of girls surrounded him.

"SASUKE...! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!"

"AHHH!!! YOUR SO HANDSOME!!!"

"SASUKE!!!! LET'S HAVE A DATE!!!"

'_I can't get there in time with all these girls blocking my way!!!' _He thought to himself angrily.He looked at his **Girard-Perregaux **watch which cost $145,000. It was already 12:25.'_5 minutes to go before that girl's going to be doomed...' _

"SASUKE-KUN!! You're _so_ cool... I bet that watch is expensive..." A girl complimented.

'_AAARRGGGHHH!!! Why does it have to be me?!' _Sasuke thought he was going to lose it.

Then he stopped and said to himself... '_Hey… Why do I care about that girl?'_

'_But if I didn't go... then... NAH! That Naruto can't do anything against the law...But what if he did???' _He thought hard. He had never thought about a situation with a girl this hard. '_Nah...but…'_

* * *

Sakura was bound tightly to a chair... She never thought that the argument yesterday could end up like this.

"He-Hey... about yesterday... that was a joke... you know..." Sakura explained nervously, making things up as she went along.

"Yeah... that bicycle... psshhh!!! Your right! It _is_ crap!!..." Sakura added.

'_I already missed some of my classes... How would I manage to make up all those quizzes and schoolwork... and oh! What about the recitation?!!!!' _Sakura thought frantically.

"Your _Prince Charming _punched me here!" Naruto said trying to point out his abdomen." Is that some sort of a _joke_, huh?"

"No! Prince Charming... no...- You're mistaken... I barely know him... he's just... he's just... NO ONE!" Sakura explained, nearly shouting at the end of the sentence. She was trying to convince Naruto that she didn't know the guy who punched him. She thought that _maybe_ if she denied the guy, Naruto might set her free. She suddenly felt guilty. '

_Ohhh... What am I thinking? That guy saved my life... and I'm being selfish...!' _She thought, her good nature kicking in.

"You don't know him? Haha... then now's the time to know him better..." Naruto almost spat at her. Suddenly, everybody turned to the entrance, somebody was knocking loudly on the door.

"Just in time...!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking of the fun he would have.

Naruto instructed his friends to tie Sasuke's hands before he could go inside.

"You came... as expected..." Naruto said coldly.

"As if I had a choice!" Sasuke spat back

Then a sudden punch hit Sasuke's face. He didn't expect it to be that strong! The raven-haired man didn't fall on his knees like Naruto did, the force of the punch sent him immediately to the ground.

"STOOOPPPP IT!" Sakura screamed at the boys.

Her tears wanted to fall but she wouldn't let them. She didn't want to show her weakness... the last time she did, someone suffered...

Sasuke got up, at last, on his knees...

"What the _fuck_ was that about?!" He angrily shouted at the blonde.

"Just a little _return_ present for you..." Naruto smirked.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were raging with anger. He wanted to beat those guys, especially Naruto but he was worried. Naruto might do something to the girl. After much thinking, and not to mention dodging, he decided to take a punch.

"C'mon! Fight back!!!" Naruto dared.

Naruto aimed a punch at the raven haired youth. There was still no sign of a reaction! _Now_ he was _really_ getting pissed off. He wanted to see Sasuke mad. He wanted him to do something... _careless_.

"Is that all?" Sasuke smirked mockingly. The blonde screamed in fury. He charged at Sasuke with full force. He _was _overdoing it a bit.

"STOP!!! STOP IT!!! JUST LEAVE HIM!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy beating Sasuke up…or at least _trying_.

"GET UP SASUKE! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" Sakura exclaimed.

Finally, her tears fell. She didn't want to cry…to show her fear and agitation to a couple of immature boys…but she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"STOP IT!!!" Sakura screamed her lungs out at the two males in front of her. She got Naruto's attention this time and stopped for a while. Meanwhile, the other boy fell to the floor with a thud. He seemed unconscious.

"Just please stop it... It's my fault... not his..." She sobbed.

Naruto froze in his spot for a while but hearing the girl sob like that brought him back.

"Let's go..." Naruto mumbled to his friends gruffly.

They just followed him. They've been with Naruto all their life... but this was the _first_ time they saw him acting like this. They left Sakura and Sasuke alone. After a couple of hours of crying, Sakura passed out from exhaustion.

At the hospital, Sakura stayed unconscious for two hours or so.

"Sakura, huh? Your name is Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

He had gained his consciousness before the girl. He had some bruises and wounds but he was sure he had no broken bones. He was walking on his own, eating on his own... in fact, he was perfectly fine!

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered again and this time he was staring at Sakura's plain face.

'_No make up? Mascara? Eyeshadow? Lipstick? Whoa! It's the first time I've seen a girl like that...'_ Sasuke thought pensively. _'If she never wears make-up...then what's the texture of her face? Is it soft? Rugged? Smooth...?'_ He couldn't take it anymore! His curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't stop himself from touching the pink haired girl's cheeks.

"So... soft..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, yet again.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud sound. It was probably enough to awaken the dead!

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A girl with a light blond hair exclaimed boisterously.

"Sakura...! What happened?! DON'T DIE ON ME SAKURA!!!" She was so loud that probably the whole hospital could hear her.

'_This girl's crazy...'_ Sasuke thought, with more than just a hint of annoyance. The girl turned abruptly to face the male and bowed several times.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" the girl said and looked, or more like stared, at his face.

"Yeah… your friend--" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sa-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" The girl uttered in disbelief.

Confused and befuddled he asked, "Yes? Is there something wrong??"

Sasuke knew deep inside him that this girl was one of his many thousand admirers. Many people called them fan girls but he preferred to use the word admirers. He tried hard to remember her name…he was _sure_ he'd seen her before. _'Hmm…Hinata? No...that's the shy girl…hmm…I remember! It's that girl Ino in my class.'_

"No-no..! I'm pe-perfectly...fine..." Ino stuttered, which reminded him more of Hinata. Never denying his flirty side, he came dangerously close to her face.

"Wh-Why are you com-coming clo-closer?" She blushed a deep red.

"Oh…Just wanted to see your cute face…Ino." He smirked that trademark smirk of his.

'_He really thinks I'm cute?! AND he remembers my name?! OH-MY-GOD!!!' _She could almost squeal out loud in delight.


End file.
